


College: Bond

by uritaeyeon



Series: College [NijiAka] [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance?, a bit of hurt/comfort, alpha!nijimura, mention of kagakuro, omega!akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Besides the Rakuzan’s defeat, there was one occurence that he unintentionally saw when he just walked out from the gymnasium. Kagami and Kuroko hugged each other and shared an intimate kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College: Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. No commercial advantage is gained.
> 
> This fic is betaed by southview.
> 
> A/N: Hello~ it has been a while since I published my second NijiAka fic here. Hope you enjoy this. And this is a English version of my fic in my second AO3 account, just search 'oreopikachu' if you wonder.

Akashi Seijuurou sat silently in front of his laptop. He hesitated to move his mouse and clicked Skype logo. He thought that calling him up will not make him satisfied, but when he was ready to begin the video call, one side of his heart didn’t feel right.

Even though it was 10 PM in Japan, it was only 8 AM in Los Angeles. He didn’t know what the person he wanted to call is doing right now. Have he finished his breakfast? Or is he watching TV? He felt that it would be disrespectful if he called his ex- _senpai_ just to whine about he—his team—didn’t win in this year’s Winter Cup.

 _Don’t be childish, just tell him for what have you experienced slowly_ , he thought.

He wanted to shut down his laptop quickly, despite the fact that his hand didn’t move a single inch. His head filled with memories of today’s incident, once again made his heart ached and filled with regret.

Besides the Rakuzan’s defeat, there was one occurence that he unintentionally saw when he just walked out from the gymnasium.

Kagami and Kuroko hugged each other and shared an intimate kiss.

No, he wasn’t jealous or something like that—he didn’t love one of them either. He envied them; and no wonder Kuroko’s scent mixed with Kagami’s, apparently they really were _mate_.

He himself ... also had it. He had a mate. Even it could be said since two years ago. Everyone knew it, few people could guess who was his alpha, but he only stayed silent especially when his father asked whom had marked him.

If only his first heat-cycle didn’t come in the wrong time, if only there was just himself, if only he didn’t insist that person to ‘helped’ him, maybe he will just be an omega that hadn’t been marked by anyone.

Akashi was happy that he could be his alpha’s mate although he felt that his mate’s affection toward him was just an obligation or responsibility.

“It sucks,” he murmured unknowingly. Akashi decided to shut down the laptop if only his phone wasn’t ringing.

[Nijimura Shuuzou]

A name that lingered in his mind for a few minutes showed on his phone screen as a caller.

The guy felt like he just got a heart attack. Unexpectedly, the person that he wanted to call through video call called him first.

He was a bit worried but still accepted the call in the end. “ _Moshi-moshi_.”

 _“What happened to you?”_ His eyes blinked. _What?_

“W-what do you mean, Nijimura-san?”

 _“You are sad, aren’t you?”_ guessed Nijimura correctly. All the words that Akashi had been prepared was gone.

His red eyes stared at his laptop’s wallpaper, his mate’s photo that secretly he took. “... how do you know?” replied him quietly.

_“You know that alpha can feel what their mate felt if they love their mate, right? Since hours ago, I was feeling uneasy and keep thinking about you.”_

The sentence that Nijimura said was more than enough to make him stunned. He opened his mouth, wanted to say something even there was nothing out.

Rather than replying what he had said, what Nijimura heard was a little sob.

_“Akashi?”_

Akashi didn’t answer, he was busy to covered his mouth with his other hand.

_“Akashi, are you okay?”_

He still didn’t answer. There was a split second of dreary silence between the two before Nijimura spoke again.

_“Yes, I love you too. Sorry for waiting so long—two years, right?”_

“Ni-Nijimura-san—”

_“That time, I could actually just go and ignored you. But I’m not that kind of person. I knew the risk and I still made you as my mate; although yeah ... my hormone still took most of the part.”_

The red-haired guy didn’t say anything, he knew that Nijimura haven’t finish his sentences.

_“Now, don’t blame yourself anymore, okay? I want to return your sincere feeling. And I really want to be by your side right now—my chest hurts, I don’t know why but I’m sure you really are sad today.”_

“... lost.”

_“What?”_

“My team lost. Then I unintentionaly saw Kagami and Kuroko hug and kiss each other. I envied them. But ...,” his hand wiped the tears on his face, “but what can I do? Nijimura-san isn’t here. I do realize that I will give more burden to Nijimura-san. Until before Nijimura-san said that, I always thought that my feeling is unrequited.”

_“And then?”_

“I want to see you. I want to hug Nijimura-san.”

He couldn’t hold back his feelings tonight. He held back his feelings for two years and barely letting it out now to Nijimura. Even just a stroke on the head, he really wanted to receive the affection from the person he loved.

_“... I want to be there. Whether it is today or tomorrow, I will take a flight to Kyoto. For now, we can only talk through video call. How is that sound for you?”_

And Akashi didn’t know if there was a thing that will make him happier than this.

That night, he finally could talk with Nijimura like a true couple.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
